Once Upon A Graduation
by brunettedudette
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon A Love. Sharpay has never been happier. She's graduating school soon, has great friends, and the perfect boyfriend. But what happens when Troy starts acting weird? Will their relationship make it 'til graduation?
1. The Beginning

Once Upon A Graduation

A Troypay Story...

A/N: SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Aren't you so happy? Anyway, I have decided to inform you about a new idea that I had. I will put two chapters in one, the first chapter being written like Once Upon A Love, and the second one in diary entries, and in between every "chapter" I will put an ad, advertising a story of one of my reviewers. I read the TOS, and I'm pretty sure it's allowed.

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I wouldn't need one of these, now would I???

* * *

((Sharpay's POV))

"Hey, Troy here," my heart soared as I heard as I heard the voice of my one year and two month boyfriend, then plummeted again as I realized it wasn't really him talking, "Well, not actually here... I'm probably off somewhere else, seeing as how you got my voice mail, but you know what to do, so do it!"

Yes, that was my amazing boyfriend, Troy Bolton, not answering his phone, for the fifth time in three days. If you had known Troy, you would have known that this is very strange behavior for him. Troy always picks up the phone. Even in the middle of basketball practice. "Hi, this is Sharpay, once again, I just wanted to know what you were writing as your valedictorian speech. I'm sure I could help you, I seem to remember you complaining about your lack of writing talent today at lunch. Well, anyway, call me when you get this message. Bye."

I looked at the phone in my hand, then reached down and dialed another familiar number. "Hey, Shar," my best friend chirped when she picked up.

"Hi, Gabby," I smiled.

Gabriella Montez is my best friend. And my twin brother's boyfriend. If you could see Gabby and I now, you would never have known that we were off to such a rocky start at the beginning. When we first met, I saw her as a b---h, and she saw me quite the same. She tried stealing Troy from me, and I vowed never to forgive her. All that changed when she realized she liked my brother, Ryan, and came to her senses, and apologized. Since then, we've been best friends.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Gabby, when was the last time you caught Troy on his cell?"

"About a couple hours ago, why?" Gabby answered warily.

I sighed. This was exactly what I feared. "I think he's avoiding me," I told her, "I haven't been able to reach him in days."

"Well, that's not good," she screamed.

"Oh, really? Why would you think that?" I replied sarcastically.

"Wait, I'm getting another call," Gabby mumbled, and I'm assuming she looked at the Caller ID, because a few seconds later she said, "It's Troy. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," I sighed, "I don't think you can do anything. It's his choice if he wants to avoid me."

"'Kay. Bye."

And with that, I flopped on my bed, and cried.

((Gabriella's POV))

"I'm telling you, Gabby," Troy pleaded, "I'm not avoiding Sharpay. And even if I was, it's none of your business."

"Yes, it is, Troy. Shar's my best girl friend, and you're my best guy friend," I argued.

Minutes earlier, I was on the phone with Sharpay, and she was complaining that she thought Troy was avoiding her. This is a problem, because Sharpay and Troy are currently dating. "Gabriella, please. Trust me on this. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt Sharpay."

"But you don't get it, Troy!" I whined, "Sharpay _is_ hurt, because she thinks you're avoiding her."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't know that. I would never hurt Sharpay intentionally. I love her," he whispered.

"You what???"

"Nothing!" Troy cried, then quickly hung up.

* * *

Since I don't have any reviewers for this story yet, I will be advertising another story of mine. My Best Friends' Brothers is a High School Musical and Hannah Montana crossover, in Lilly's POV.

* * *

((Sharpay's Diary))

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Troy's avoiding me. It's not like him not to pick up his phone when I call. Even Gabby's talked to him. I'm not blaming her for anything, especially not trying to steal Troy. We already saw that it wouldn't work last year._

_So why won't he pick up my calls? Do you think, Diary, that he might be breaking up with me? That would be horrible. I don't think I can live without Troy. He's the most important thing in my life... maybe slightly less then Ryan... but he's still very high on the list!_

_This is making my head hurt, Diary. I think I'll take a nap._

_Love,_

_Sharpay_

((Gabriella's Diary))

**Dear Diary,**

**I think something's up with Troy. Sharpay feels like he's avoiding her, and when I talked to her on the phone she seemed hurt. Later, though, when I talked to Troy, he said he was fine, and that he wouldn't hurt Sharpay intentionally. And after that I think he said he loved her...**

**I'm not sure, though. After all, Shar would have told me if he had said the L word to her. I think. Wow, this is so confusing. It feels like I don't know anything anymore. Most of my sentences have 'I think' in them.**

**Maybe Ry knows something. I could probably get something out of him. After all, he is my boyfriend. I just hope he never goes all weird on me, like Troy's doing to Sharpay...**

**Extremely confused,**

**Gabby**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Wanna tell me? Wanna have your story advertised? First reviewer gets their story advertised next chapter... And remember- I want at least five reviews! 


	2. Intervention By Chad

Once Upon A Graduation

A Troypay Story...

* * *

A/N: Like, OMG!!!!!!! I so totally cannot believe I actually updated!!!!!!!!!! Haha, sorry. I'll try to update more frequently from now on...

Disclaimer: I own High School Musical. Yeah. And I own the Apple Company. Oh, and also, I own American Airlines. Wanna know how I did it? I learned one simple word. You might have heard of it. It's called SARCASM!!!!!!!

* * *

Review Replies:

pizzagal3- Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

FelineMimiDavis74- Haha, yeah, she is.

nrisley19892007- Well, I'm sorry you had to wait so long.

F29DWNxluverx4- I like those too! It just came to me while I was writing to write something, where, like, it's just their thoughts and feelings, and no dialogue or anything.

LucyLicious xx- I tried. I couldn't. Stupid writer's block...

sPazZii chIc- Sorrrrrrrrryyyyyy!

* * *

((Sharpay's POV))

Ryan knows. He even had the nerve to tell me that he knows, and then refuse to tell me what it was. "Please, please, please, Ry," I begged.

"Listen, Shar. There's a reason Troy doesn't want you to know. It's..." Ryan hesitated, "A family-related thing. But trust me, you'll know soon enough."

"Well, if I'm gonna know eventually, why can't you tell me now?" I whined.

Ryan just shook his head and walked away. "Come get me when you understand that whatever Troy's secret is, it's his, and only his to tell!" he called over his shoulder.

I stood there, wondering what my next move should be. I tried Gabby already, she's his best friend that's a girl, and Ryan and Chad are his best friends. Oh, wow. I am so stupid. I ran down the hallway looking for Chad, and finally found him leaning against the lockers, flirting with a crowd of girls around him. He and Taylor have an on-again/off-again relationship, and I guessed that they were now 'off'. "Chad!" I called to him, and he smiled and waved to me.

I walked over to him, and glared at all the other girls. They frowned at me, but walked away to give Chad and me some privacy. "I want to know what Troy's hiding, and I want to know now!" I demanded.

"He sleeps with a stuffed koala named Sharpie," Chad offered, "Some girl he knew in preschool gave it to him when she moved to Hawaii. Hey! You lived in Hawaii! Maybe you knew her!"

I slapped my forehead. "Chad! I need to know why he's avoiding me."

"He's avoiding you?" he gasped, "Maybe he'll break up with you..."

"Nice try, Chad, but Ry already told me it was a family problem," I told him.

"Family problem? Troy never told me about a family problem..."

He trailed off, staring at a row of lockers. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, and my bracelets jingled. "Chad!"

"Sorry, Shar..." he apologized, "I, uh, have to go."

And I just stood there, staring at the spot where Chad once was.

((Chad's POV))

"Dude."

I stopped Troy in the cafeteria, pushing him with my lunch tray. "Oh, hey, man! What's up?" he smiled at me.

"How's your family, Troy? Any problems lately?"

"Nah. They're all fine. Nothing's happened since Casey had to take her tonsils out."

I relaxed a bit. I knew that Casey's tonsils would be taken out before it happened, so no secrets there. "But, then, why does Ryan seem to think you have family problems?"

"What? I'll talk to him... I never said anything about family problems."

"So why are you avoiding Sharpay?"

Troy sighed. "I can't tell you that," he mumbled.

"Well, why not, Troy?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice, "You told Ryan."

"Ryan's involved in it. He has to know."

"So why aren't I involved? I thought I was your best friend."

"This has nothing to do with who I like more! Ryan only knows because he's Sharpay's brother. I don't want him to kill me if she gets upset."

That sounded reasonable enough. "But you will tell me eventually, right?"

"Of course," Troy answered, and we joined everyone else for lunch.

* * *

A Kiss to Build a Dream On is a Hairspray fanfic by FelineMimiDavis74. Its main pairing is (who else?) Link and Tracy. This romantic story shows us that not only the 'good guys' can win, but everybody's ending can be happy. If you haven't read this story yet, I suggest you go read it now.

* * *

((The Back of Chad's D- History Report))

_**I cannot believe this. Troy has never kept anything from me. Except for the singing thing, but that's it. And even with that, he told me when I asked about it... Maybe I'm just overreacting. After all, he said he'd tell me. And a true friend doesn't lie.**_

((Troy's Notebook))

Dear Notebook,

This secret is getting harder and harder to keep every day. If only Sharpay wasn't trying to figure it out. I really think that she would like this surprise. And Chad's gone all self concious-ish on me... I hope things will only get better. I don't know if I'll be able to take more pressure. Oh, s--t. I totally forgot about my speech! Ugh... this sucks.

TROY

* * *

A/N: Five reviews, and I promise I will update faster this time! Don't forget: One of the first five reviewers (that isn't anonymous) will get one of their stories advertised! 


End file.
